Recovery Song
by cherry-s-twin
Summary: *spoiler* Set during Sweet Sixteen - what happens when Loker gets home the night after the bomb? How does he cope? Read On To Find Out!


**DISCLAIMER: Lie to me is NOT MINE, and NEVER WILL BE! But, if Loker wants to come round and play, feel free... ;)**

**A/N - Got this idea from Tractor Man and (obviously) Sweet Sixteen. Also, listening to Brendan Hines sing... LOVELY! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

He twisted into his sheets, damp with sweat. His hair clung to his forehead, and me mumbled and moaned in his sleep, his eyes darting behind the lids.

_The world was exploding around him. Screams and explosions shattered his eardrums as his eyes were blinded by the fire, reaching up onto the sky.  
All around him, he saw people dying. Blood dripped off his face – some his, most from the man that now lay in burning pieces, scattered across the ground. His phone was ringing, an insistent, shrilling noise that tore through his head, cut out the noise of children screaming and woman crying –_

He woke, gasping for breath as his heart beat fast, thumping his chest. It took him a moment to realise his phone was actually ringing, and it wasn't his imagination. Shaking away the remnants of the nightmare, he tumbled out of bed, finding his mobile in his coat pocket.

"Hello?" he croaked. He coughed for a moment, clearing his throat, and tried again.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Ria. I just… wanted to know how you were doing, you know, after today…" she trailed off, and silence filled the space between them.  
"Loker?"  
He slumped down onto his bed, closing his eyes momentarily to push back the tears.  
"I'm – I will be – fine. Okay, Torres? But thank-you for being nice for me today." He let out a dry chuckle. "I promise to try not to pry into your private life for at least a week in return."  
On the other phone, Torres smiled, glad some Loker-humour was still there.  
"Look, I gotta go, I practically falling asleep here."  
"Right, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Eli."  
"Night, Ria."

With that, he made his way under the duvet, chucking his phone to the bed side table. His eyes slid shut, and he began drifting off to sleep.

BANG!

He sat up, shaking, rubbing his face to try to get rid of the sensation of blood trickling down, and he almost screamed when he felt a slick substance on his fingers. Shaking, he fearfully brought them down to his line of sight, and sighed with relief when he realised they were tears. Just tears.

Groaning, he stood, unsure what to do. There was no way in Hell he was falling back to sleep in this shape. He had to keep busy.  
And what did he do to keep busy? He wrote songs.

It was 4:30 AM and Loker put down his pencil, watching it roll slowly off the edge of the table. Like that table, he felt like something was rolling away from his mind – maybe he could finally sleep, now that it was out of his system. No more screams wracking through his head, no more tears forcing their way out of him at the memory of what he saw. He finally felt like his nightmare was coming to an end, just like his other nightmares. Picking up his beloved guitar, he stroked the string affectionately, a small smile appearing on his face. Placing it accordingly, he began to sing, strumming softly.

I feel the fire burning,  
As it licks the morning sky,  
I hear the children crying,  
And the adults asking 'why?'  
I see the bodies scatter,  
Across the bloody road and I,  
Oh I, yes I, feel like this is now the end.

I wipe the blood off swiftly,  
As it dries upon my cheek.  
I fall upon the pavement,  
My legs are feeling weak.  
I hear my mobile ringing,  
As she's calling out my name and I,  
Oh I, yes I, feel like this is now the end.

I try to leave this madness,  
And I try to walk away.  
But all I see is disaster,  
As it stalks me through my day.  
She tries to stop me thinking,  
She tries to calm me down and I,  
Oh I, yes I, feel like this is now the end.

The answers are not coming,  
The questions piling high.  
And when I make my way home,  
I break and start to cry.  
I see them in my vision,  
I hear them all the time and I,  
Oh I, yes I, feel like this is now the end.

But as I try to drift off,  
And wake up feeling sick,  
I get a call from Ria,  
Which really does the trick.  
I write a song to help me,  
Make it through tonight and I,  
Oh I, yes I, feel like this is not the end.

I'll make it through tomorrow,  
And every single day.  
As long as I have Ria  
And songs, I'm here to stay.  
I'll go to work tomorrow,  
And give the dead a prayer.  
Because I, yes I, know that this is not the end.  
Because I, yes I, know that this is not the end.

Quietly, he wiped the last tears that rested on his cheeks, and made his way slowly to his bedroom. Lying in bed, he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N So...? You like? No? Let me know! One little review so I can understand what you liked about it? Pleeeaaassseee? :D**


End file.
